


Sunshine

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [14]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sunny and Mari (once again) live in a one-story house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: That time you didn't want to look at me.Why do you refuse to acknowledge me...?Please, Sunny.I love you.
Relationships: Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Fanfiction! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Sunshine

Kel stared at Sunny's front door, hesitant to knock on it. His heartbeat was going wild, combine the summer heat and his anxiety, you get a sweating mess. It was prom night and Kel is already dressed up to get Sunny. He called Mari, who confirmed that he would be a few minutes late as Sunny has multiple outfits to choose from and he's a pretty indecisive person. Kel breathed in and breathed out, finally knocking at the door. "Ow." a soft voice called out, making Kel looked down a bit, seeing Sunny at the open door with his fist on his head. "Ah! Sorry, Sun, ahaha..." Kel chuckled, looking at his prom date. He was slightly shorter than him, wearing a black blazer with a matching tie over a white uniform. His pants were matching along with black boots. Kel blushed at the sight of the red rose at the suit's pocket. "Ta-da!" Mari came out from the side. "Awww, isn't he adorable~?" she sighed dreamily, hugging her little brother. "Have fun, you two! Don't come home late~" she teased the both of them, closing the door behind her. "M-mari!" Kel blushed harder, his hand brushing against Sunny's, who was busy fixing his outfit. "So, uh, uhm..." Kel stuttered, picking at his open white jacket, something he'd do when he was nervous. "So, uh, I just got my license today, and uh..." Kel scratched his head, in which Sunny simply nodded towards him and took his hand, making their way to his parents' car. Sunny unlocked the vehicle and entered by the passenger's side and Kel by the driver's side. He started the car's engine and drove off to the school, slow and soft violin music played on the radio.

*****

_Snap_

Basil brought out his camera and snapped Kel and Sunny sleeping with each other, their hands intertwined with each other, Sunny's head on Kel's chest while Kel's head resting on the couch's armrest. "Aww, they're so cute~" Mari whispered, not wanting to bother them as she laid a blanket over the two sleepyheads. Basil took out his photo album and stuck his recent photo on there, asked Mari for a pen then wrote down his latest entry.

_15th June:_ _Movie night!  
_

_Mari and Hero had just came home from college so Aubrey gathered everyone for a movie night. We were watching a horror movie (I closed my eyes halfway through, though...), then started watching a romcom! Sunny went and laid on Kel's chest before falling asleep, with Kel following suit. Ahh~ Truly a match made in heaven~!_

*****

Sunny sipped his morning coffee, sighing as he looked at his watch. Kel was 30 minutes late. Granted, he's probably busy with his job, adulthood is a stressful time. Sunny sighed, playing with the mouth of his cup, the scent of coffee filled his nose. The door bell rung as the door swung open. "Hey, sunshine!" Kel called out to him, who simply waved, hiding a small blush. They had been dating for a few years now and Kel always called him his 'sunshine', no matter how many times Sunny would stop him from calling him that. Kel went over to his table and kissed his cheek before sitting opposite of him. "I got you your favourite..." Sunny pushed the untouched cup towards Kel. It was a caramel latte with extra whipped cream. "Awesome, thanks, sunshine!" Kel grinned that cute grin he would give him, making Sunny blush even more. Kel took the cup and finished it in an instant, sighing as he put the cup back. "Ah, I'm in heaven..." he whispered to himself, earning a small giggle from Sunny. "Oh! Before I forget!" Kel snapped back into reality and dug into his bag. Sunny took a peek, only for his boyfriend to cover his eyes with his own hand. "Hey, no peeking~" Sunny smiled a little at him, blushing at his lover's antics. "There you are!" Kel whispered to himself and took Sunny's free hand, placing the thing he had found in it, covering it with his palm. "Alright, you can open your eyes." Sunny did as he was told, only to be found speechless at what he was holding.

"Sunny. My darling sunshine, will you marry me?"

*****

We share so many beautiful moments.

The wedding.

House searching.

Even, when we went to adopt a kid.

You were always there, smiling.

Laughing, crying. We were always with each other.

I just wish, things can go back to how they were before.

I miss you.

I miss your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your lips.

The way you would blush at a compliment.

The way you would call me whenever you felt lonely.

Now.

...

Now...

I miss you...

I...

Please...

God...

Why did you take him away...?

Why...

_Here lies, our dearest Sunny_

_The sun would always shine with you_

_Good night, sunshine._

_I love you._

*****

A lonely egret orchid.

In the language of flowers, it means;

'My thoughts will follow into your dreams.'


End file.
